


Consort Merlin

by ohmerthurcharm



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 93 images in total, Angst, Consort Merlin (Merlin), Happy Ending, Image story, King Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), M/M, Merlin POV, Merlin is made consort to Prince Arthur when he saves his life, Story through images, consort!merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27561502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmerthurcharm/pseuds/ohmerthurcharm
Summary: When Merlin arrived in Camelot all those years ago, He did not think he'd be in the spot light. He'd maybe become the court physican's assistant but when he saves Prince Arthur's life, he becomes Arthur's consort as a reward and their journey starts. Merlin's POV.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 73





	1. The beginning




	2. The beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin looks back at his life when arriving at Camelot.


	3. The start.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of a great love and hardships.


	4. Different kinds of love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin is suspicious of Agravaine and his influence on Arthur.


	5. Love and worry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin worries for Arthur's safety.


	6. The different sides of Arthur and a daring escape.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin expresses the way he sees Arthur and wishes he didn't have to escape.


	7. Missing the memories.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin wishes he was by Arthur's side.


	8. Wonder.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin wonders if Arthur is thinking about him.


	9. Finale.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter.


End file.
